


Я подарю тебе свой первый поцелуй. Снова

by TheLosersClub2020



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLosersClub2020/pseuds/TheLosersClub2020
Summary: Эдди не умеет пить. Ричи умеет врать. И какое отношение к этому имеет Стэн?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 10





	Я подарю тебе свой первый поцелуй. Снова

**Author's Note:**

> AU: все Неудачники остаются в Дерри до выпускного класса.
> 
> бета [Собака серая](https://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

**РИЧИ**  
**Середина сентября**

Всё начинается с поцелуя. Ситуация крайне банальная и дурацкая. Пять шотов текилы до, и блевотина на кроссовках сразу после. С продолжением в туалете. Не поцелуев, блевотины. Но Ричи, влюблённый идиот, сидит рядом с Эдди на холодном кафеле, гладит по взмокшим волосам, слушает сбивчивые ругательства и целует подрагивающий затылок.

Просто Эдди не умеет пить, но легко ведётся на провокации. Особенно если провокатором выступает Ричи. Пить на спор — не самая худшая его провокация, возможно, лучшая, учитывая результат. И, справедливости ради, стоит заметить, что у него в желудке тоже бодро плещутся пять шотов, только Ричи, в отличие от Эдди, знает главное правило. _Заложи фундамент, чувак!_

Но к чёрту всё, к черту провокации, правила, текилу, кроссовки и его собственную гомофобию. Эдди поцеловал его. Пусть это длилось недолго, пусть закончилось даже раньше, чем до пьяного мозга дошло, что вообще происходит. К чёрту!

Когда утром Ричи просыпается на полу с размазанной по щеке слюной, вместе с головной болью он чувствует эйфорию. Поцелуй Эдди — совершенно точно не та пьяная вещь, о которой жалеешь, когда проспишься. Об этом хочется кричать на весь мир. Впрочем, всему миру знать об этом пока не обязательно, в настоящий момент мир — это всё ещё чертов Дерри… но Неудачники, с ними Ричи просто обязан поделиться.

— Свершилось! — провозглашает он, едва успев шагнуть в гостиную, где уже собрались почти все. Не хватает Стэна и, конечно же, Эдди. Эдди — виновник грандиозной вечеринки в честь совершеннолетия — спит мёртвым сном в комнате Ричи.

— Что, Балабол, наконец, потрахался? — Беверли сидит на кухонном островке и ковыряет вилкой подсохший пирог. Бен стоит рядом с двумя чашками в руках и, оглянувшись через плечо, протягивает одну Ричи, ту, что со сколотым краем.

— Как мелочно, Марш, — Ричи отрицательно качает головой Бену, выхватывает из-под стола недопитую бутылку воды и, осушив одним глотком, падает на диван рядом с дремлющим Майком, демонстративно отворачиваясь в противоположную от Беверли сторону, — это был волшебный поцелуй, разбудивший во мне спящую гей-красавицу!

Глаза Ричи закрыты, но он улыбается, представляя лица своих друзей. Майк, кажется, проснулся. Его молчание рядом звучит довольно бодро.

— Подожди… серьёзно? Не может быть! — что ж, Беверли прощена, Ричи не может противиться её искренней радости. В конце концов, он вот-вот взорвётся от собственной.

— Почему тебя это так удивляет? Моему обаянию очень тяжело сопротивляться!

— Могу представить. Ты наверняка зажал беднягу где-нибудь в углу так, что у него не оставалось выбора, — Беверли смеётся, но её смех добрый.

— У к-кого не оставалось выбора? — Билл искренне недоумевает, как, впрочем, и все, кроме Бев, и Ричи мысленно ставит себе B+ за скрытность.

— И снова нет, моя дорогая! Ты всё ещё недооцениваешь мою привлекательность, я почти что уязвлен! Это он сорвал мою вишенку, я жертва, пусть и стопроцентно добровольная!

— Кто это сорвал твою вишенку, придурок?

Взгляд Беверли становится таким же недоумевающим, как у остальных, а улыбка Ричи меркнет.

— А вот и мой заказ! Как спалось, Спагетти? — Ричи вскакивает с дивана и в три шага добирается до раковины, организовывая там активную деятельность. Прячет лицо.

— Отвечай на вопрос, Балабол, с кем ты успел засосаться, пока я блевал? Потому что, судя по вкусу у меня во рту, именно этим я всю ночь и занимался.

— О, ты много чем успел позаниматься, Эдс, — до Ричи начинает доходить, но надежда — штука почти бессмертная, так что он упрямо не верит собственным догадкам.

— Например?

— Например, ты танцевал на столе, сорвав с себя рубашку, а ещё заблевал мои кроссовки, — Ричи поворачивается по привычке, это на уровне рефлексов — наблюдать за реакцией Эдди.

— Фу, блин.

— Абсолютно согласен.

— Значит, я прав. Я блевал, а ты с кем-то сосался, — Эдди не отстаёт, и это упрямство, возможно, первый раз в жизни не веселит, не возбуждает, а раздражает. Ричи вообще не понимает, какого чёрта Эдди докопался до него. Стоит вплотную, сопит, брови сведены, губы поджаты. А память, зараза, рисует совсем другие картинки. Там Эдди тоже тихо сопел и брови хмурил, только вот губы…

— Рич!

— С-со Стэном? — это первое, что приходит в голову, когда Ричи выныривает из воспоминаний, всё ещё сладких, но уже с горьковатым привкусом. И звучит паршиво, то ли вопрос, то ли оправдание, один хрен — жалко.

— Стэн?! Какого хрена ты целовался со Стэном, чувак?

И, конечно же, в этот момент Ричи видит Стэна. Хвала всем богам, он видит Стэна! Стэн недоумённо молчит, и Ричи любит этого парня всем сердцем за его привычки — думать, анализировать и только потом говорить.

— Стэнни, любовь моя! — Ричи покидает своё бесполезное убежище у раковины, естественно, не озаботившись выключением воды. Вода — это совершенно точно не та вещь, которую нужно перекрыть прежде всего.

Ричи даже представлять не хочет, как, должно быть, жалко выглядит его лицо, когда он смотрит Стэну в глаза, изображая при этом нежные объятия. Но что еще ему остается. _Стэн, мужик, ты, мать твою, не можешь меня подвести!_

— Отвали, Рич, — Стэн его отталкивает.

Но то, как мягко он это делает, как смущённо улыбается в этот момент, как, чёрт возьми, краснеют его щёки — все это спасает Ричи жизнь.

**Между октябрём и ноябрём**

Шутка затягивается. И сложно точно сказать, в чём причина. Ричи обнаруживает, что притворяться влюблённым гораздо проще и веселее, чем влюблённость скрывать. Стэн ненавязчиво подыгрывает, не забывая периодически напоминать про некий счёт, суть которого всё равно не озвучивает. А Эдди бесится. О, это отдельная причина продолжать. Бесить Эдди, подкатывая к Стэну, даже веселее, чем подшучивать над самим Эдди. А, главное, безопасно.

— Твою мать, Ричи! Ты похож на трансвестита!

— О, я и есть, Эдс! Сладкий трансвестит из Транссексуалии, что в Трансильвании![1] — пропевает Ричи, теребя крупные белые бусы и пытаясь грациозно вышагивать на чертовски высоких каблуках. Получается пока не слишком удачно, и Ричи всё больше склоняется к плану Б — тапочки на танкетке, с розовым помпоном.

— Маджента![1] Где твой белокурый братец? Моё тело жаждет любви!

Беверли выбегает из гостевой комнаты в костюме горничной и бормочет что-то невнятное — мешают булавки, зажатые между губами.

— Давай я помогу тебе, милая, что ты хочешь мне сказать? — Ричи забирает булавки и игриво моргает, из-за накладных ресниц веки кажутся тяжёыми.

— Заткнись, Ричи и не мешай мне работать! — Беверли смеётся и поворачивает Ричи боком, чтобы начать выводить у него на плече красное сердце.

— Стэн что, тоже участвует в этом шоу уродов? — Эдди фыркает, скрещивая руки на груди, и сердце Ричи начинает стучать быстрее, а рука сама тянется поправить очки, которые остались лежать на полке в ванной.

— Что, хочешь присоединиться к труппе, красавчик? — он снова начинает теребить бусы, за что получает подзатыльник от Беверли и возмущённое: «Не дёргайся, а то я нарисую на твоей руке летающий член!»

Эдди жуёт нижнюю губу и буквально препарирует Ричи тяжёлым взглядом. Щелчок в мозгу, и этот маскарад вдруг и правда начинает казаться абсурдным. Он — в сетчатых чулках, кожаных шортах, корсете, на грёбаных каблуках, гореть им в аду, с подведёнными глазами, накладными ресницами и яркими красными губами — кажется себе абсолютно голым, что только с табличкой «пидор» на шее.

Но это длится всего мгновение. Ричи моргает и вспоминает, какой день сегодня и кто он сегодня, поэтому в ответ на взгляд Эдди вульгарно улыбается. Когда губы накрашены такой яркой помадой, для вульгарной улыбки достаточно любой улыбки.

— Ты мог бы стать моим Созданием! — эти мурлыкающие нотки в его голосе, нужно запомнить, звучит отлично.

— У Рокки[1] должно быть идеальное тело, — Стэн появляется в гостиной с незаконченным гримом, но в нем совершенно точно угадывается Рифф-Рафф.[1]

— Эй, открой глаза, дорогуша, и просто посмотри на эту горячую перчинку! Что может быть идеальнее? — не обращая внимания на возмущения Бев, Ричи подходит к Эдди, получается, кстати, довольно изящно, и оглаживает того от шеи до бёдер. Он доктор Френк эн Фертер,[1] сумасшедший учёный-трансвестит с планеты Транссексуалии, что в галактике Трансильвания.

— Всего за семь дней я сделаю тебя мужчиной![1] — это не идеально, но всё же напоминает голос Тима Карри, Ричи запрокидывает голову и картинно смеётся.

В итоге Эдди, подогреваемый протестами Стэна, надевает золотые шорты, подготовленные Бев с подозрительной предусмотрительностью. Но Ричи, не выходя из образа, настаивает на том, чтобы его великолепное Создание было тщательно замотано в бинты, пока не будет в должной мере готово явить своё прекрасное тело миру.

Когда они добираются до зала, Билл, Бен и Майк уже там. Заметив их костюмы, ответственный за музыку парнишка показывает класс и врубает «Триллер», а спустя какое-то время Ричи, Беверли, Стэн и Эдди задорно искажают время[1] простой формулой: прыгнуть влево, шагнуть вправо, руки на бедра и стиснуть колени.[1]

Стэн поражает своей способностью вживаться в роль, и Ричи радуется, что они не стали отыгрывать финальную сцену мюзикла. Именно эту мысль он шепчет Стэну на ухо, когда они, пьяные и уставшие, вяло покачиваются под песню из «Грязных Танцев», и именно в этот момент Ричи замечает Эдди. Тот стоит у импровизированной сцены в грёбаных золотых шортах. Ричи даже кажется, что на нём нет обуви.

— Блядь, Стэн, код красный.

Стэн поворачивает голову, тихо матерится и вопросительно смотрит на Ричи. Тот в ответ отрицательно качает головой.

— Эй, Рокки! Ты слишком прекрасен для этой публики! — мурлыкает Ричи, сгребая Эдди в охапку и ведя в сторону выхода. Отсутствие обуви оказывается шуткой пьяного сознания. В конце концов, это же Эдди, который всегда держит ноги в тепле. Чего нельзя сказать об остальном его теле в настоящий момент.

— Какого хрена ты размотался, чёртова мумия?! — Доктор Фертер остался в зале, теперь Ричи — это просто Ричи, нескладный долговязый парень в костюме трансвестита. Каблуки совершенно не помогают справляться с педалями, поэтому он сбрасывает туфли и зашвыривает на заднее сиденье.

— Твои губы, — подаёт голос Эдди, и Ричи поворачивается к нему, потупив взгляд.

— Губы. Помада смазалась, придурок. Снова зажимался со Стэном, пока я блевал? — мысль о том, что Эдди корчился в туалете, пока он развлекался на танцполе, больно бьёт куда-то в район солнечного сплетения. Но Ричи не успевает точно определить локализацию этого ноющего чего-то, потому что Эдди кладёт ладонь ему на щеку и проводит большим пальцем по губам, размазывая помаду ещё сильнее.

— Эдди, — только это он и успевает сказать.

Всё заканчивается поцелуем. Коротким, с кисловатым привкусом. А потом Эдди вырубается и утром, разумеется, ничего не помнит.

**ЭДДИ**  
**Конец декабря**

Это самое худшее Рождество в его жизни. Эдди готов заверить это заявление у юриста и подписаться кровью. Нет, он врёт. Пусть он едва может дотащить себя до туалета, чтобы очередной раз выплюнуть внутренности, в это Рождество Эдди снова поверил, нет, не в Санту, но в Рождественское Чудо. А всё потому, что Соня за несколько сотен километров и понятия не имеет, что её сын, как она бы выразилась, при смерти. Это действительно чудо, что у тёти Мардж нет телефона, а ходить к соседям чаще раза в день Соне не позволяет воспитание. И то, что тётя Мардж чуть больше при смерти, чем Эдди, тоже своеобразное, но чудо.

— Хо-хо-хо, не заставляй старика лезть через трубу! — глухо раздаётся из-за входной двери сразу после громкого стука. Эдди стонет, но встаёт с дивана и тащится в прихожую, ноги будто вязнут в болоте.

— Если я застряну… О, привет, Эдс! С Рождеством! — Ричи опускает занесённую для очередного удара руку и широко улыбается.

— Рождество ещё не наступило, придурок. Чего тебе? — живот начинает болеть, но Эдди самоотверженно продолжает стоять ровно.

— Как-то не слишком гостеприимно, — Ричи фыркает и мотает головой, как мокрый пес, стряхивая свежие снежинки. — У меня, между прочим, пакет печенья, коробка с бантиком и ещё кое-что, но это пока секрет.

— Почему ты не со Стэном? — вопрос сам слетает с языка, который Эдди прикусывает слишком поздно.

— Стэн — еврей, Эдди, а евреи…

— Я знаю, что евреи не празднуют Рождество, дебил. Я имею в виду, какого хрена ты припёрся ко мне?

Лицо Ричи несколько секунд выглядит искренне озадаченным, отчего в груди Эдди растекается что-то тёплое, и это не подкатывающая тошнота.

— Потому что ты мой лучший друг, сегодня Рождество, а ты застрял дома с кишечным гриппом?

— Это ротавирусная инфекция.

— Да один хрен. Ты плачешь в подушку, много срёшь и блюёшь.

— Я не плачу в подушку, кретина кусок! — Эдди опускает голову, пряча улыбку, и почти перестаёт замечать боль в животе.

— Ну, по крайней мере, с остальным я угадал. Два из трёх, это победа!

Они располагаются на диване в гостиной, обложившись полезной и невкусной едой, и смотрят рождественские комедии с выключенным звуком. Эдди никогда не признает это вслух, но у Ричи действительно получается гораздо смешнее говорить за большинство персонажей. Гарри-золотой зуб,[2] тем не менее, по признанию обоих, идеально звучит в исполнении Эдди.

Ричи выключает лампочки на ёлке и кладет под неё не слишком аккуратно, но не без старания упакованный подарок, когда Эдди начинает клевать носом. На диване уютно, и Эдди был бы рад остаться здесь, сквозь сон слушая все эти голоса, которые всё равно звучат как Ричи. Но тот упрямо тащит его в спальню.

— Сладких снов, Спагетти! Я повешу над твоей кроватью омелу, чтобы зубная фея поцеловала тебя.

— Почему зубная фея? — бормочет Эдди, едва находя силы, чтобы приоткрыть глаза. Про омелу Ричи не шутил. _Это что, и есть сюрприз?_

— Потому что они прилетают, пока ты спишь, разве нет?

— Да. И меняют зуб на монету.

— На конфету.

— Моя фея приносила мне монеты, потому что от конфет появляется кариес.

— Чертовски предусмотрительная фея, пусть сегодня она тебя поцелует.

— Я не хочу, чтобы меня целовала фея, я хочу…

Ричи замолкает, возможно, ждёт завершения, но Эдди уже не в состоянии шевелить губами, вообще чем-то.

— И чей же поцелуй ты хочешь, мистер «Зубная фея — не мой тип женщин»? Ладно, тебе несказанно повезло, мой юный друг, заклинатель сновидений к вашим услугам! Хочешь эту девчонку из Аэросмит?

Эдди совершенно точно уже спит. Ну, или почти спит. Завис в том идиотском состоянии, когда задницей ещё чувствуешь кровать, но уже видишь, как под потолком летает Алисия Сильверстоун, жонглируя конфетами, а лучший друг целует твои губы.

**Между декабрём и январём**

Эдди всё ещё питается невкусной полезной пищей, просто на всякий случай. И не притрагивается к алкоголю, само собой. Ричи, в свою очередь, объявляет канун Нового Года днём трезвости, за что его дружно посылают все, включая Эдди, который подобные широкие жесты вертеть на одном месте хотел.

Девяносто четвёртый вот-вот финиширует, и этому факту хотелось бы привычно радоваться, но при мысли о неумолимо приближающемся будущем у Эдди холодеет в груди. Он смотрит на своих друзей, не желая признаваться себе в том, что пытается отпечатать их у себя в памяти максимально точно. Признать это — значит уже сейчас начать прощаться.

— Эй, Эдс! Правда или действие?

— Иди в жопу, Рич!

— Можешь повторить это, когда действие выберу я!

— Бип-бип, — тихо смеётся Стэн, садясь рядом с Ричи и протягивая тому напиток.

— О, Стэнни, не ревнуй! — Ричи хихикает и пытается забраться Стэну на колени. — Моей любви хватит на всех, я генерирую её, как солнце!

— Ты генерируешь дерьмо, как моя задница!

Эдди отворачивается, поджимает губы и выбирает правду.

— Связь восстановлена! Как слышно, приём? — Ричи подносит кулак ко рту, создавая «помехи на линии». — Беркут Мохнатке! Сколько раз ты сегодня дрочил?

— Чувааак! — раздаётся хором, и в Ричи летят пустые картонные стаканчики и чей-то ботинок.

Игра — скорее фон, традиция, которую они начали ещё в средней школе. В конце концов, они ведь и так всё друг о друге знают, а вызовы рано или поздно начинают повторяться. Но это всё равно весело. Бен всё так же трогательно краснеет, Майк молча наблюдает, Ричи грязно шутит, Бев задорно смеётся, Эдди раздражается, Стэн пытается быть взрослым, а Билл — он и есть самый взрослый из них.

— Правда или действие, Ричи? — врывается в игру Беверли, всё ещё смеясь над чьей-то шуткой.

— Действие, моя дорогая, Марш! Ты ведь знаешь все мои секреты. Они не для детских ушей!

— Тогда покажи детям, как ведут себя взрослые, поцелуй Стэна.

Эдди бросает в сторону Беверли испепеляющий, как он искренне надеется, взгляд. Но эта девочка — сама чистый огонь, так что Эдди обречён на провал. Ричи молчит, это озадачивает Эдди сильнее, чем бесит вызов Беверли.

— Д-давай, Балабол! Т-ты всё время болтаешь, но мы н-ни разу не видели п-подтверждения! — Билл салютует ему своим стаканчиком и, стукнувшись с Майком, делает большой глоток.

— Потому что я джентльмен, Большой Билл, и не могу делиться сокровенным… — Ричи кладёт руку на грудь, картинно поворачивает голову. И натыкается на Стэна, буквально задевает его нос своим. — Чувак, какого хрена ты тут делаешь?

— Рассматриваю твои прыщи, идиот, — Стэн закатывает глаза, но не отстраняется. — Собираюсь тебя поцеловать, очевидно.

— Эээ… — Ричи сглатывает, пытается отвернуться, но Стэн удерживает его за подбородок. Эдди тоже сглатывает, загоняя поглубже странное желание ударить Стэна по руке.

Во рту мгновенно становится сухо, настолько сухо, что Эдди не сдерживается. Он кашляет, громко и задушенно, и Ричи, вздрогнув, подскакивает на ноги, затравленно озирается и срывается прочь.

— Блядь! Чёрт-чёрт, твою ж мать! — доносится из холла перед тем, как хлопает входная дверь.

Никто не решается заговорить. Только стрелки часов не молчат, отсчитывая последние семь минут до полуночи. До чего-то нового, чего-то страшного, чего-то важного.

— Стэн, — голос Эдди звучит глухо, он снова откашливается. — Правда или действие?

— Правда, Эдди.

— Ты когда-нибудь целовался с Ричи?

Стэн улыбается. Почему Стэн улыбается? Эдди ненавидит его. Эдди любит его, потому что:

— Нет…

— Тогда кого…

Стэн отрицательно качает головой и поднимает руку, давая понять, что не закончил:

— А ты?

— Т-твою мать, — выдавливает Билл, когда до Нового Года остается на минуту меньше. Остальные молчат, но, кажется, начинают понимать. Только у Беверли взгляд другой, совсем как у Стэна. Потому что они знали, эти двое всё это время знали! Эдди ненавидит их. Он любит их. Так чертовски сильно любит их всех, но особенно…

— Чёрт! — он резко встаёт и почти бежит.

Ричи стоит на крыльце и теребит в руках тлеющую сигарету. Эдди почему-то уверен, что он не сделал ни одной затяжки.

— Я люблю тебя, Марш, но конкретно сейчас тебе лучше держаться подальше, в гневе я животное.

— Мохнатка, судя по всему?

— Эдди! — Ричи вздрагивает и, видимо, он уже успел к чёртовой матери отморозить пальцы, потому что сигарета выпадает и скользит за воротник рубашки.

— Дебила кусок, я заколебался тебе повторять, что сигареты убивают! — Эдди реагирует мгновенно, помогая Ричи вытряхнуть сигарету на снег и давя её, как какое-то особенно отвратительное насекомое.

— Мой благородный сэр, вы так добры ко мне! — их пальцы всё ещё держат воротник. Руки Ричи ледяные и Эдди бездумно дует на них.

— Я не целовался со Стэном… — голос Ричи на выдохе звучит едва слышно.

— Я знаю, — смотреть Ричи в лицо страшно, но зрелище стоит того, чтобы быть немного храбрым.

— Знаешь? И то, что…

— И это знаю, — Эдди кивает и опускает голову, пряча дурацкую улыбку. _«Я идиот, — хочет сказать Эдди. — Но ты тоже идиот!», или «Какого чёрта я не помню свой первый поцелуй, и ты, грёбаный лучший друг, даже не потрудился помочь мне с этим?!»_ , или что-то ещё, что-то не такое уж и новое, страшное, но что-то очень важное.

— Ну, мм, это хорошо. Наверное, — говорит Ричи. Он прочищает горло, прячет руки в карманы, и они оба вздрагивают от шума взрывающихся где-то в центре города фейерверков.

— С Новым годом, Эдди-Спагетти! — Ричи трясёт головой, словно стряхивая с себя тяжёлые мысли, и широко улыбается. — О, погоди, у меня же есть хлопушка! Сделаем всё по правилам!

И в тот момент, когда дешёвая хлопушка щёлкает, а цветной бумажный снег начинает оседать на плечи, Эдди тянет Ричи за отворот куртки и целует. Чтобы всё было по правилам.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Цифрой «один» отмечены персонажи и тексты песен из мюзикла «Шоу ужасов Рокки Хоррора».  
> [2] Имеется в виду персонаж из фильма «Один дома» и «Один дома 2».


End file.
